Jigsaw
ABOUT PERSONALTY John Kramer has a deep running philosophy that human beings have an instinctual will to live in the face of death though years of evolution have caused their survival attitude to dull and now are unable to appreciate their lives. The death of his unborn child, cancer and failed suicide attempt claimed to bring him "awake" to his attitude on human nature (who in his views are sleepwalking through life and not appreciating their lives) and vowed to test everyone's will to live for the betterment of humanity. As Jigsaw, Kramer targets victims he considers wasting their lives, neglecting what they should value or who go against his philosophy. Though the nature of his tests are incredibly brutal, Kramer shows no enjoyment from his victims suffering but believes it will help them reevaluate themselves, as his most of his victims have already hit rock-bottom in their lives (noticeably drug dealers or users). He is deeply sympathetic to surviving test subjects such as Lawrence Gordon after he amputated his leg to escape and roots that they live. However, Kramer takes a small amount of enjoyment in his tests as he slightly smiled when hearing the screams of the imprisoned detective Matthews (who previously beat Kramer to near-death) and targeting the corrupt William Easton for his apprentice, Mark Hoffman to test after his death when he refused to treat his cancer despite just claims his mission could never be personal (though it might not have been and he simply wanted to break Easton's biased philosophy). Kramer is also deeply distasteful for killing as he does not consider himself a murder due to always giving his victims a chance to escape their fate. On a technicality Kramer became too weak to even put test subject in their tests and relied on his apprentices to do most manual labour for him such as abducting and implicating victims, so he rarely participated in even second-degree murder. ORIGIN 52 years old, Jigsaw is a former civil engineer who was diagnosed with terminal cancer, and knowing that he would die soon, became irritated by the fact that some people don't appreciate the life they are living while some disregard the life of others people for personally selfish goals and desires. He thinks that people that don't appreciate life of themselves and others people don't deserve to live. He never encouraged the name Jigsaw or used it himself, but was given the nickname since he always cut a jigsaw shape into the bodies of his victims to symbolize that a piece of their soul was missing. Like Hannibal Lecter, Jigsaw is incredibly knowledgeable and cunning, and targets lowlifes, but unlike Hannibal, he gives his victims a second-gruesome-chance, thinking that everybody deserves a chance to live. Jigsaw puts people in elaborate death traps out of materials he finds (being a skilled engineer) and considers the survivors rehabilitated. He is a criminal mastermind who often wears a pig mask when capturing his victims to conceal his identity. Jigsaw has a protégé named Amanda Young—one of Jigsaw's first victims, who saw him as her savior and wanted to become his apprentice. After her death, Jigsaw was succeeded by Mark Hoffman, his other secret apprentice. Jigsaw also owns a puppet—initially built by Jigsaw as a toy for his unborn son, but with a less horrific design—who speaks for Jigsaw's victims and tells them the rules of his sick, twisted games.Category:Horror movie charecters